


lockdown

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [42]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Grooming, Imprisonment, Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Annette has a hopelessly obvious crush on her professor. A crush Byleth hopes to manipulate, and twist, in order to make her his.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Commissions [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	lockdown

**Author's Note:**

> A commission of Annette and Byleth, a sort of rewrite of two prompts I did earlier, but from Byleth's perspective instead.

Byleth wasn’t ready to be a professor. It was a complete shock to the former mercenary, being foisted into this position with no preparation. He’s never been a very emotional young man, so it wasn’t as if he felt too strongly about it, but it all seemed so new and bizarre. Of course, he proved to have quite the knack for it. With the help of his fellow faculty members, he was able to settle in and get used to his new position quite easily.

Now, he can take full advantage of his position. Seeing all of these new faces has been interesting, and the Blue Lions that he took under his care are an especially intriguing bunch of kids. They work hard, and seem to have a lot of group cohesion, and working with them has been easy enough so far, once Byleth was able to work out their eccentricities. He already has his favorite, naturally. And his eyes wander over her far more often than they should.

The youngest girl in the class, Annette is a hard worker, short and cute, and Byleth finds it difficult to look away from her. She doesn’t mind the attention in the least, almost always the first to answer any question he poses, and always seeking his attention. From the way she blushes when she notices she’s caught his eye, and how much she perks up when he calls on her, Byleth is pretty sure she’s got a crush on him.

He decides to play along, to let her get closer to him. Teaching is an opportunity for him to seek out new things, things that the mercenary life would have made difficult. Right now, the new thing that interests him most is this cute girl, with her orange hair done up in adorable loops. He can’t stop thinking about the way she looks at him, and often indulges himself at night, thinking of what it might be like to finally have her all to himself. 

He hopes that soon, he’ll get the opportunity to make that fantasy a reality.

~X~

Annette is so hopeless, it takes no time at all for him to get closer to her. He’s patient, of course, playing things slow and steady. She’s not stupid, though she is vulnerable. She’s already told him her situation with her father, and how hard she’s worked to hunt him down, and he listened, feigning concern. In reality, he is only thinking of how much easier this will make everything. Annette is vulnerable, she is desperate for approval. Perhaps the first person she thinks of for that approval is her father, but why would he be the  _ only _ person who could help?

Byleth knows that her professor would be just as suitable, and if he plays his cards right, he could easily get Annette wrapped around his finger. She’s so adorable, so earnest, he simply has to have her. He decides to press on, to keep trying to win her over, even if it is only to keep her in his reach. She’s not bold enough to pursue him, but he knows that if he makes a move on her, she won’t resist him.

~X~

“Annette,” Byleth calls out, as the students file out of the classroom. “Can you stay behind for a moment?”

“Uhm,” Annette looks to her friend, Mercedes, already blushing furiously. Mercedes giggles for a bit, and then motions Annette to go up to Byleth. “Of course!”

Byleth thinks it’s adorable how much she relies on her older friend, and he’s lucky Mercedes is such an airhead. If it weren’t for that, she might catch on to what he has planned for her little friend. He doesn’t have much to worry about from her, given that she can hardly remember what time class is, and that’s part of what will make all of this so easy. He watches eagerly, as Mercedes turns to leave and Annette packs up her things, coming to his desk instead of leaving. Her blush has deepened further by the time she reaches him.

“What did you need me for, professor?” Annette asks, a bit timid.

“I wanted to congratulate you, you’re always doing so well in class,” Byleth says, reaching out. He pats her on the head, a gentle and brief touch, but he can see Annette’s eyes widen, can tell immediately how much that small gesture meant to her.

“Really?” Annette asks, stunned. “Well, I do study a lot! I want to be the best student I can be, you know!”

“I can tell that you do,” Byleth answers, slowly leading into his plan. “I’ve heard other students talk about you, you know. How studious you are, and how hard you work.”

“Oh, yeah?” Annette asks, perking up a bit. 

“Yes, and also that you’re quite the teacher’s pet,” Byleth says, and it’s not a lie. Many students think Annette is nothing more than a teacher’s pet, after his attention, and he honestly hopes it’s truly what Annette wants as well. “Some of them seem to think you’re only so studious so that you can catch my attention.”

“B-but, I’ve always worked hard! I don’t know why people would spread rumors like that, I…” Annette says, already tearing up a bit.

“It’s okay, Annette,” Byleth says, slowly heading for the door. Annette sniffles behind him, as he shuts the door, knowing she’ll think this is only to preserve her privacy for this little heart to heart. Even as he slides the lock in place, he knows she won’t suspect a thing. “I believe you.”

“You do?” Annette says, sniffling again. Byleth has already closed the distance between them, and she looks up at him, eyes still wet with her tears.

“Of course, I know my favorite student,” Byleth says, loving the way her eyes light up at that. “You aren’t going to go to such lengths just for  _ my  _ attention. Though you’ve certainly earned it.”

Byleth wraps his arms around her, pulling her in close. Annette squeaks, tensing up for a second, before returning his hug, melting into his embrace. He can feel her against him, her breathing speeding up, burying her face in him. Her heart is racing, beating frantically as he holds her.

“But… what if… what if I do want your attention?” Annette asks, her voice so small, so quiet. Byleth knows it must have taken a lot of courage for her to ask that, to voice her feelings for him. He couldn’t be happier as his plan falls into place.

“I’d say that that is very dangerous. That, if you were to catch my attention, we’d have to be  _ very _ careful. No one could know we were together, and it would be our little secret,” Byleth says, knowing Annette will read between the lines, and understand what he means.

“I can be careful,” Annette answers, and Byleth smiles. She’s playing right into his hands, and he’s loving every second of it.

“You promise? If you’re careful, I’d love for you to be my little teacher’s pet,” Byleth says, throwing those words right back in her face. He wants her to embrace them, to love them rather than fear them. And Annette pulls back, smiling up at him, her face now dry.

“Please, let me be your teacher’s pet!” Annette answers, and Byleth can’t help himself. He can’t hold back any longer. With the door shut, he knows he’s safe, and he leans down, pressing his lips to hers. He kisses her, pulling her up against him as he drives his tongue into her mouth, kissing her passionately. She’s at a loss, doing her best to keep up as she melts against him, quickly overwhelmed by her growing arousal.

“You’re so cute, Annette,” Byleth says, pulling back. “I want you.”

“Y-you do!?” Annette squeaks, hardly able to contain herself. She’s so easy to read, so easy to tease. Byleth hopes she’ll stay this easy, that he can get his hooks in her deeper and deeper, and ensure that she’s his for a long time to come. 

It’s easy enough to hoist her up, small as she is, and even easier to slip her skirt up, her panties aside. Byleth doesn’t give her time to question this, to reconsider, before he’s got his cock out and is pushing into her. His teasing has left her wet enough, and she’s wrapping her arms around him, whimpering as he enters her. 

“Byleth,” she murmurs, “I love you.”

He could almost laugh. Love, already? She hardly knows anything about her new professor, but she’s fallen this easily? He can’t believe he was actually worried about how easy this might be. If she’s already fallen for him, it won’t be hard at all.

“I love you too,” he answers, proceeding to fuck her senseless. By the time he’s done, Annette has climaxed, and he’s finished inside of her. The way she clings to him after, sighing happily, tells him all he needs to know. She’s already his, so all he has to do now is keep her.

~X~

Annette is a lot of fun. Every chance he gets, Byleth pushes her, doing his best to keep her horny and dedicated to him. She’s still his best student, easily, but the rumors about her build and grow. He doesn’t mind, so long as no one is close to having any real evidence. He’s got plans in place, already considering ways to deal with anything that might slip out about them.

But his true plans involve making sure Annette will always be his, ensuring that she can’t ever get away from him. He keeps a close eye on her, on her cycle specifically, waiting for her to slip up. He knows it’s only a matter of time before her desires get the better of her, before she comes to him one night in spite of the risks, or perhaps forgetting about them entirely.

He tells her all the time that she needs to be careful, when in reality, he can’t wait for her to mess up. As her time grows closer and closer, Annette shows no signs of distancing herself, and he thinks this month might finally be his chance. When she knocks on his door, he knows it’s finally time. 

~X~

“Please, I’ve been waiting all day! I need you!” Annette whimpers, already in Byleth’s bed. She wasted no time in coming to his room, as soon as night fell and she could slip out quietly. Byleth paid extra attention to her in class today, knowing what a big day today is. Annette is at the perfect point in her cycle, prime for the next phase of Byleth’s plan, and he can already tell she’s not thinking of being careful tonight.

“So impatient,” Byleth teases, climbing into bed after her. Annette moans, as he pushes his hand between her legs. He is working to prepare her, to get her even more worked up, and she’s looking up at him with so much love. “I’ll take care of you.”

Byleth is giving her a chance to stop him, to remind him they have to be careful. If he’s too forceful, this could all fall apart. Annette has to be desperate, so desperate that waiting completely slips her mind. If this is all her fault, it will be much easier to control her later. Byleth has this all thought out, perfectly calculated, and Annette is far too lost in him to notice. 

It doesn’t take much to drive her wild, just like always. In no time at all, Annette is so worked up she can hardly speak. It is then that Byleth frees his cock, thrusting into her. He wants so badly to lose himself in her, to fuck her as rough as he truly wants, but he knows better. He knows that playing this out slow, staying kind and loving, will be better in the long run.

He fucks her as her lover, playing his part perfectly. She truly believes he’s doing all of this out of love, that he returns her feelings for him, when he is truly just using her. Byleth doesn’t love Annette, not at all, he simply wants to have her. Wants her to be all  _ his _ , and to lock her down by any means necessary. Tonight, he is going to knock her up. He’s going to fuck her as many times as he can possibly manage, coming inside of her each and every time, doing his best to ensure she bears his child.

She doesn’t even realize, she is completely oblivious to his efforts, even going so far as to cry out for more after every round. It’s almost too easy, but Byleth manages to keep his composure. He fucks her, again and again, in every position he can think of. Annette never ones tells him to stop, or to pull out, and he knows he’s got her. So long as he goes all out, filling her as much as he possibly can with his seed, there’s no way he won’t knock her up.

And once she’s scared, vulnerable, and carrying his child? Annette will be so easy to lock down. To make his, forever.

~X~

His plan worked. Without a hitch, his plan worked. Byleth couldn’t be happier, now that he has Annette under lock and key. He keeps her in his room, so that “she can be close to him.” Of course, it’s just as much so he can fuck her senseless when the mood strikes him as anything else. A few conversations with the Archbishop, some forged letters and papers, and everyone thinks Annette took a leave from the Officer’s Academy to return home. 

No one will check, not with how busy things have gotten. Even her own father doesn’t care enough to send off to his estranged wife and check on his daughter, as that would go against all of his resolve to punish himself. It really was the perfect set up, and Byleth can’t help patting himself on the back for a job well done. Annette notices, of course.

She notices the way he changes, how much more forceful he is now, the way his tone changed. The love that used to drip from his voice like honey is now gone, leaving him cold and distant. Even when he fucks her, it’s no longer in the interest of making love, but more cold, more direct. Byleth is only after his own pleasure, and Annette can tell.

She doesn’t say anything to him, though. She must blame herself, her own carelessness, just as Byleth thought she would. He chose his victim perfectly, and now he gets to reap the benefits. She’s so cute, chained up in his room, looking a bit more tired than she used to. Knowing that her exhaustion stems from the state he’s put her in is a thrill all its own.

She still smiles when he returns to his quarters, as if expecting things to be better with each passing day. Today was busy, and stressful, and Byleth hardly greets her as he enters the room. He’s quiet, until he finally turns to her, wanting to use her to relieve the stresses of the day. Annette takes it quietly, as always, sniffling a bit as Byleth takes her from behind. Bent over the bed, she doesn’t look back at him, not wanting to face just how cold she knows his expression will be. Byleth can tell that’s what it is, knows that she must be thinking “if I don’t look back at him, he might be looking at me with the love I’m sure is there.” 

He could almost laugh at her, if he didn’t know how easily that might unravel everything. It’s better if she holds on to hope, if she thinks that someday the two of them might still have the happy life he once promised. If she holds on to hope, Annette will be far easier to control. But even as Byleth rams into her, making her cry out, gently rubbing her stomach, feeling how much she’s starting to show, his mind is elsewhere.

He’s thinking of a recent transfer to his classes. Lysithea. The new star student, stepping into Annette’s shoes easily. She’s every bit as smart, and an even harder worker, seeming as if she has a lot to prove. To herself, to her peers, even to Byleth. Just like Annette, there’s a certain light to her eyes when he praises her, and Byleth can’t wait to start in on her. If he can pull this off again, managing to lock down another young noble, his fun will only grow. He relishes another challenge, even as he fucks his first prize.

Annette can sense he’s distant, but doesn’t bother checking. He likes things this way, with Annette quiet and subservient. This is exactly how things should be, with her believing he’ll handle everything, not trying to think or plan, not worrying about her future. It’s perfect, and he couldn’t be happier with how things worked out. Even as he comes, his seed spilling into her, his thoughts turn.

Lysithea has quite the sweet tooth. Even more so than Annette, but she doesn’t have a Mercedes to make sweets for her. Byleth wants to start this off on the right foot, to go to a local shop and get her some sweets that might tickle her fancy. If he can win her over quickly, and escalate things, maybe he can have Lysithea all locked up before long, as well. If he can knock the young noble up, he’s sure she’ll stay his, just like Annette. 

“Say, Annette,” Byleth speaks, and Annette beams up at him, brightening immediately.

“Yes?” she chirps, acting as happy as ever.

“Do you know which shop in town has the best sweets?” Byleth asks, and by the way her face brightens immediately, he can tell she’s thinking he’s going to get her a treat of some sort. It’s hard not to laugh, knowing he’s only planning on buying things to woo another young, malleable noble.

“Oh, yes, I can tell you all of my favorites! And my favorite treat from each one! It’s been so long since I was able to visit a store like that, I miss shopping with Mercie. Do you think, maybe, if I’m really good and careful, that we could go to a store soon?” Annette asks, her expression so hopeful.

“I’m just not sure if that would be wise,” Byleth answers, shaking his head. He feigns concern, but in reality, he is simply hoping Lysithea has similar tastes to Annette. He’d really like to start this off right, and woo Lysithea easily.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information!  
> https://twitter.com/Madfalldyn


End file.
